


Caliborn Gets Fixed

by AppleJacking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amputation, Caliborn ends up crying like a little bitch, Caliborn has a fun day overall, Calliope is very chipper about this, Castration, Cherub Biology, Crying, F/M, Gen, Gore, Improper use of tools, Lobotomy, Mutilation, Penectomy, Torture, autocannibalism, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJacking/pseuds/AppleJacking
Summary: Caliborn gets captured and brought back to the new Universe just after the Masterpiece fight instead of being trapped in a demon puppet. Calliope has the perfect plan to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caliborn goreporn fic because I love it. Just to clarify a bit on the biology since I'm a nerd like that. 
> 
> 1\. Cherubim are mostly based on snakes and are hermaphrodites. 
> 
> 2\. A Jacobson's organ is a scent organ on the roof of the mouth in a snake. 
> 
> 3\. Snakes have two wangs so, Y'know. 
> 
> Other than that. Happy reading! I hope you guys like it I worked real hard!

To the victor go the spoils. And to the loser.. Well. Caliborn was not really too sure what the loser was supposed to get. He had never paid much attention to that side of the win or lose argument. But now that he was in the position he was finding himself caring very much about what losers were entitled to. The petulant little child had dealt with his trial as fairly he could, sitting there quietly and observing the grime underneath his perfectly sharpened claws as he listened to unimportant testimonies. He plead guilty right away, not afraid to accept responsibility for the absolute wrecking of shit that he had done. 

Things just would have gone so much better for him if Dirk had ripped out his soul like originally planned. 

He was prepared to accept his execution. The cherub was proud and ornery till the very end, not afraid to spit out his disdain for the teal blood masquerading as his lawyer. This was all some big joke and he demanded to have some sliver of dignity if he was to die. The courtroom antics were for the most part just a blur to him, fuming anger and dejected acceptance. It was only today, when he received his final sentencing did the bucket of ice cold clarity finally dump itself over his head and forcefully yank him out of the nonchalant haze he so desperately wanted to cling to. He’d drown himself in that bucket if he could just get away from his newfound fate.

His sibling had attended the trial of course, dressed up prim and proper as her genetic equal sat still garbed in the robes he’d been bested in. She whimpered and blubbered over her precious friends that had been locked away inside of a juju, destined to be used to destroy his nonexistent future state of being. Yet still the bitch argued against his rightful death, proposing something that Caliborn had come to see as a fate far worse than death.

The new universe called for a new chance for everyone. She would do her very best to make sure that he was(shudder) domesticated. With the promise that once she was done teaching him he would be the most well behaved of all of them.

Which led to his current state, waking up delirious and drugged strapped down to a table that felt like hard metal under the towels beneath him and a bright buzzing fluorescent light overhead. Caliborn blinked slowly and tried to flit out his tongue to taste the air. The black muscle was stopped by what felt like cotton, shoved deep into his mouth to effectively gag him and kept in place with a strap around his head. He pulled on his limbs, feeling his arms held down by his sides with restraints around his wrists, tight enough that he could hardly raise his palm. His legs were found to be similarly secured down. The left was pulled taut and held in place with a strap around his ankle, while the prosthetic on his right had been removed with the leg instead pulled to about an 80 degree angle away from his hips and strapped down just behind his knee. Lastly it was all finished off with a thick strip of leather around his throat, holding his head down in place. Worst of all however he could tell by the feel of the cold air of the room against his skin that his god tier robes had been stripped from him, leaving the cherub’s naked scrawny form exposed to the room.

Okay. Okay now he was freaking the fuck out, the cherub gnashed his teeth and started shouting, the cotton both letting him bite down while also muffling his sounds. He growled his displeasure, huffing through his nose and glancing around once more to try and get an idea for where he was. Robbed of using his tongue he was feeling very vulnerable, not knowing what could be in here and his mind immediately rushing to all of the worst possibilities. It was all he could do to resume his thrashing, trying to rip himself out and feeling the leather dig into the softer spots around his joints. 

“Don’t thrash about. You’ll hurt yourself.” A cool female voice called from out of sight, far beyond what the halo of artificial light allowed him to see. He didn’t need to see to know, even in his confused state he recognized the voice as belonging to that of his ‘sibling’, a voice he had never expected to draw out such fear and revulsion from him. Caliborn could feel the aggression in the air directed solely at him. With him at her mercy this was not a good feeling to have. Not in the fucking least. 

She stepped out of the shadows, pulling along a metal tray behind her that glided effortlessly across the smooth tile floor. The top was a glimmer of sharp bits of metal and other various devices that had Caliborn’s heart racing. Blood gushed through his veins at a breakneck pace. The cherub felt a surge of adrenaline which, while it did clear his head did not help him much with the panic that he was now feeling. He thrashed all the harder, a noise of protest finally leaving his mouth as he screamed out his anger into the gag. This sister only smiled. 

“Caliborn.” Hearing his name on her tongue only sent another shiver down his spine. “I said do not struggle. You would be wise to listen to me. I have only your best interests in mind.” She reached down to rest her hand atop his, which was unfortunately secured palm down to prevent him from clawing the shit out of her. The other cherub traced her fingers along his, her long claws scraping against the scales atop his fingers and earning her what sounded a whole lot like an endless stream of vile curse words behind her brothers gag. She brought her hand away and tutted, resting her hand down on her forearm, ignoring how he tried to squirm away.

“Well I supposed that I cannot blame you for being confused. After all this is quite the predicament you’ve found yourself in!” She smiled and walked towards his head, trailing her hand up the length of his arm. “I can assure you though, dearest brother, that once we are done here you will be so much happier. No more murdering or anger, you will just be perfect.” She pet along his skull, the other cherub twisting his head away from her no matter if that led to him cutting off his air supply. Calliope frowned.

“You know your bad attitude is what got you into this mess in the first place. If you were a tad nicer I might have been willing to leave you as is!” She stepped to his other side, walking down the length of the table and Caliborn turning to breathe again. “You are just such an insufferable little brat that really there is no other option! I couldn’t live with myself if one of my poor friends got hurt because I was selfish enough to want you alive. Really this is best for everyone. Think of it as insurance.” She brushed her fingers on the inside of his right thigh and he felt his stomach lurch in his chest, trying to shut his legs until she blessedly moved away, heading to her metal tray with short even steps.

Caliborn was breathing heavily, still just as confused and he was sure that this was evident in his expression, bright red eyes glancing up at his sister as she grabbed her first tool of choice. It was a long and sleek looking knife, Caliborn’s breath catching as she turned around to hold it up for him to see, smiling a little as she met her brother’s gaze.

“Don’t be scared Cal. This won’t take long, before you know it you’ll be as harmless as a little lamb.” She cooed at him, turning to set the knife down in front of his left hand, the hilt mere centimeters away from the tips of Caliborn’s claws. He tried to grab it, desperate for a way out and only half listening as Calliope fiddled with something else on the table. “I figured declawing would be easiest to do first. They have this procedure on Earth for feisty purrbeasts and I figured that our biology and your personality was similar enough to make sense.” 

She turned back to him and readied her second tool, a device that Caliborn did not know the name of that did not want to have any part of. Luckily his sister was there to explain. “This is called an elastrator. It’s what they use to dock livestock. It’ll stop you from bleeding out until I can cauterize the wounds.”

He curled his fingers as best he could to avoid letting her get at his claws, screaming at her behind his gag of how he was going to kill her, all sorts of vile threats and scenarios that did not disturb her in the least as she slid her own claw between his clenched fingers and forcefully pulled out his index finger. She got up on the table somewhat, slamming her knee down on the back of his hand to hold the other fingers against his palm with a yelp from her brother. Pulling back on his index finger she slid the docking band over his claw and down to after the second knuckle where she released it. The tight band closed around his finger as tight as it could, trapping the blood from going either in or out and already producing a dull ache.

 Caliborn couldn’t watch so much as feel when she pressed the finger back down against the towel, setting down the elastrator and picking up her knife as he looked over the end of his finger. Starting from higher than the starting point of a human’s nail was a long and dark talon curving out of his finger, the last bone of his finger followed it down about half of the length where the rest was thick keratin, full of sensitive blood vessels except for the very tip. She had learned the hard way that the inner portion of the claw was full of nerves, she could still remember that sharp stab of pain. And yet she was not going to touch his claw at all, she moved her knife up higher and with a deep breath she pressed down.

The knife plunged into the end of the cherub’s finger, just above the nail. He let out a high whine of pain around the gag, blood already welling up to the surface from the wound. Calliope did not falter, keeping her expression clinical and detached as she cut through the small line of scaleless skin just behind his talon. It was easy work considering the sharpened knife slid through his rough skin with relative ease, exposing the cherry red muscle underneath. Once she had finished making the first cut across the top of his finger she led the knife back along the cut, deepening the cut and earning a good bubble of blood. Her brother was spitting muffled curses at her as best he could and she did her best to ignore him, slicing back and forth with the knife until she hit the bone resting in the center of his finger. 

It took a bit of wiggling but she felt the knife slip behind the ridge of the bone and into the joint, pressing down harder on his hand to keep him steady as she thrust the knife downwards. A shout left Caliborn’s throat along with a spurt of blood from his finger, the last bone of his index finger was now only hanging on by the scarce flesh of the pad. Flesh that was soon met with the knife as well to sever the claw completely. She got off of him, pulling her knee off of his hand and setting the knife aside. Calliope picked up the severed end of the digit, admiring the inch long talon for a long moment before she turned and dropped it into the medical tray behind her. On the table Caliborn’s remaining claws curled as best they could into absorbent towels placed beneath them, only stopping when the newly exposed flesh of his index finger dragged across the surface and drew out a sharp gasp. 

Calliope turned back to him, checking to make sure that the band was stopping any serious bleeding before she turned to the remaining fingers of this hand. With her more sturdy grasp on what exactly she was doing it was no effort to band and cut through the three remaining digits, the cherub girl struggling a bit with his thumb just due to it’s off shape compared to the rest of his fingers. The knife grated across bone once or twice before it found the chink in the armor and slid into the joint, severing the last claw from his hand. 

Caliborn was still breathing heavy from the throbbing pain in his hand, he wasn’t bleeding much but he could feel that the most sensitive portions of his fingers were not sending him any messages. He glared at his sister with a low and angry hiss in his throat. His sister chuckled a bit, looking over his hand and feeling him over without fear, even as he closed his fingers around her and smeared open flesh along her scales in a most painful manner.

“Glad to see that works! Couldn’t have you scratching anyone up. Let’s move onto your other hand.” She said, chipper as ever as she set the knife on his stomach and reloaded the elastrator, coming around the table as Caliborn wildly shook his head to object. That was his dominant hand, the hand that wrenched forth such beautiful arts as the yaois and his other various creations. He was a craftsman! He could not be handicapped in this manner, the cherub couldn’t stand that, thrashing further before he started shouting again. Calliope could tell he was a lot more frantic with this hand, shaking his head and shouting as best as he could. 

“Oh. Someone is kicking up a fuss! Don’t worry brother dear.” She said, sliding the band over the first finger on his right hand. “You weren’t that good of an artist anyways!” This time around she banded all of his fingers before she went on with the knife. He cried out through the gag, thrashing as much as he could as she cut into his middle finger. Caliborn managed to get his index finger free and with a bit of effort caught his claw on the back of one of Calliope’s fingers, drawing up a bubble of lime as she let out a yelp of surprise.

“Oh you little.. Bastard!” She snapped at him, Caliborn not having a second to brace himself before he was slapped hard across the face. The strike stung his sensitive cheek circle, Caliborn’s head snapping to the side with the sheer force of the blow. His head ached, his brain overcome with the pain that his body was sending him. Trying to tell him to get away, to move, to stop letting himself get fucking mutilated! He was a mix of numb to the reality of the situation and agonizingly aware of the pain. Caliborn was in a mix of shock, brought back to the situation at hand as Calliope grabbed his fingers and shoved them down to lay flat on the back of his hand with the disgusting pop of dislocating joints. 

That finally yanked a scream from the young cherub’s throat, his back arching up as he tried to pull away from the pain. His fingers twitched, the claw of his middle finger still dangling off of the end by a sliver of flesh. Calliope grabbed the digit, a growl in her throat as she yanked back on the talon. The flesh tore but the skin held, ripping down the length of his finger before being stopped by the band. Another scream of absolute agony leaving Caliborn as the skin was peeled back to reveal quivering muscle. The pain was amplified by the cool air sticking to his exposed meat of his finger, this was nothing like amputating his own leg. He’d been quick, prepared for the pain, and soon having it soothed away by pressure on the wound and a purpose to stride towards. There was no end goal here, nothing to look forward to but whatever mindless torture it was decided that he deserved. He shook, refusing to look down at the work being done on his hand, staring up past the fluorescent light, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the ceiling. He wondered idly if this was an endless expanse, solely there for his extended suffering. 

Calliope took advantage of her sibling’s buckling resolve to slice through the flap of skin dangling off of the talon, setting the now amputated claw on the table before she went about finishing clearing his hand of claws. She picked up the severed digits and carried them to the tray to set them back down with the rest of the claws, all the them wetly clacking against the metal. She looked over Caliborn, the cherub blinking slowly as he realized that his fingers were now all declawed, void of the long proud talons he had once been so threatening with.

“Now this next part will be a lot better than your hands. You only have one foot after all!” She teased him, Caliborn tensing and shaking his head with a new round of muffled protests. Calliope smirked a little, shaking her head as she listened to her brothers protests. “Well.. Hmm. You still need to walk so. A different method will be used on these.” She said, grabbing his middle toe by the claw to pull back, noting that the pad bore too much of his weight to be severed. Not if she wanted him to still have any hope of walking on this foot. “We can still just clip off the dew claw.”

She moved up to the inside of his foot, up to where the mostly vestigial fourth claw lay, halfway between his heel and the rest of his toes. Calliope forewent the banding to simple take hold of the toe and pull it back, it was only weakly held there by tendon and skin, the bone inside not jointed to much of anything as she slipped the knife in under it and pulled upwards. The toe was sliced off without much effort, Caliborn only letting a little jolt betray that he had felt anything at all. 

Calliope dropped the last little digit into the tray,  taking the tools back to set them down, placing the bloody knife in with his claws. She wiped off her hands, licking the cut he had given her as she stepped away from the table to a counter that was out of her brothers view. She rinsed the cut out with water and placed a little bandaid over it to hold it shut. Now satisfied with dressing this minor wound she turned to the tool box sat on the other side of the sink, opening it up to shuffle around inside. Caliborn winced at hearing the metal tools clunking around in there, the lime blood only stopping when she found what she was looking for. A pair of shiny new bolt cutters. They were over sized, allowing for 3 inches of length on the ‘blades’ and more than enough width to accommodate the largest of his claws. 

She set the cutters down in the box once more, picking it up and carrying it back to the table where Caliborn was looking her over warily, trying to pull away as she set the tool box down on the table between his legs. Just for accessibilities sake. Calliope darted off for a moment to grab a small glass vial which contained about 4 ounces of a clear liquid, the cap to the vial doubling as a small dropper. The vial was set down next to the tool box, Calliope taking great care  to make sure it stayed upright as she turned back to the situation at hand. Or foot. Snrk. She looked over his three remaining claws, dulled from walking on the ground so not as wickedly sharp as the others but still more than enough to cut into her human friends soft, tender, deliciously supple flesh. She shook her head to redirect her thoughts, fetching the bolt cutters out from the tool box much to the horror of her sibling who squirmed and growled. He was still trying and failing to be threatening. How cute.

“Hush Cal. We’re almost done. Just three more. You’re only making this harder for yourself.” She undid the safety latch on the bolt cutters and turned to slide the largest claw, the one on his middle toe, in between them. Caliborn thrashed, his shouts and screams muffled by the cotton and then further drowned out by the sound of the bolt cutters coming shut. The metal crunched effortlessly through the keratin covering of his nail, hitting the bone within which held for a moment before an extra push of strength from Calliope had the bolt cutters crunching through to eventually shut, the thick claw tumbling the the towel with a spurt of blood. 

Caliborn shrieked in pain, unprepared for just how painful having a bone crushed in half would feel, blood rushed out of the wound as Calliope pulled the cutters away to look over the damage, cursing at herself for thinking she could forgo banding these last few. The bone peaked out from the mangled nail bed, a dull green in contrast to his bright red flesh filled with leaking blood vessels. She shook her head and turned to his other nails, clipping those off as he continued hopelessly to pull on the straps. Calliope picked up these last thick claws and took them back to be placed in the tray with the rest of his nails, picking up the knife before walking back to his foot.

She held his first toe steady and slipped the knife in behind the nail bed, ignoring the strangled wail she earned as she proceeded to scrape the meat off of the bone. She made sure to cut off the last remnants of his nail, left with the boney root of the claw sticking about a half inch out from the rest of the toe. Caliborn shook and panted through his nose, feeling more blood trickle down his foot as Calliope continued the process on the other two toes, making sure there was no nail left and wiping the bloody gristle off on the rapidly reddening towel as she did. Once she was satisfied that his claws were gone for good she wiped the knife clean and set it down, picking up the vial and filling the pipette before pulling it out.

“I am sure that you know cherubim are very capable of handling high temperatures.” She said, drawing Caliborn’s glassy eyed gaze back to her, he mouthed at the gag and she continued. “So chemical cauterization really was the only way to stop the bleeding sufficiently. This might sting a bit.” With a press of the bulb the liquid was squirted down onto the first bleeding stump of his toe, Caliborn hardly having a minute to ponder what it was before the worst pain of the day surged upon him. 

The pain was a burning deep set flash, it wasn’t hot but it burned it’s way deep into his flesh and into the root of his exposed bone in a most agonizing wave that he hadn’t thought possible. Caliborn could not help but struggle, his body arching to try and escape the acid currently eating it’s way under his scales. He was of course granted no reprieve as instead the treatment was given to his next open wound and cherry tinted tears rolled down his cheeks, hot and humiliating in a way that he had never imagined.

Calliope was clinical in her application of the cauterization agent, applying a few drops to the open wound of his dew claw before she moved up to his left hand. She pulled his fingers back and with care not to get any on herself she placed a few droplets on the end of each digit, noting the pained whine that left Caliborn’s throat with amusement. She stepped around to the other hand and did the same, once she was pleased with that she walked back to the sink, filling a pail under the tap with cool clean water.

She came back to her writhing victim, slipping on a pair of gloves made with her claws n mind and picking up a rag. Dabbing the rag in the water she began with his dew claw first, wiping the area of the acid and noting the mottled grey his flesh had become under his scales. She rinsed out the wound for about five minutes, the acid not really burning through his scaly skin which let her be a little less thorough in wiping him down. The bones had turned a dark green grey color, Caliborn letting out a little whimper of pain as she wiped the rest of the acid off of his mangled toes, satisfied that the wounds had stopped bleeding and there would no zero chance of any nail growing back into place. She might have to shave down the bones though. She spent a good half hour down there before coming up to his hands, the meat was turned a similar grey if not worse for the extended time it had been left to burn. Calliope clipped off the bands on his fingers letting blood flow back in. Once she was onto his other hand the burns were extensive, trailing all the way down the trail of skin she’d ripped off of his finger. 

Calliope was tender and gentle with that strip of exposed flesh, dabbing the acid off of the wound as she cleaned him up. Once she was done there was no more burning agony, just a pulsating ache that crept up his limbs. Caliborn was still breathing heavily, heavy tears still slicking his cheek bones as he slowly calmed down, eyes falling shut. It was over. He could go. He could hide away and lick his wounds and mourn the loss of his claws. Of the use of his hands. Of the fucking hope of ever getting back to normal life.

Unfortunately for him Calliope was not done, she placed the rag in the bucket and set it on the floor underneath the table, out of the way as she came to his head. Caliborn’s eyes slid open as he felt her tug on the gag, undoing it and sliding it out from around his head before pulling it out of his mouth. His mouth felt dry and his throat ached, Caliborn took the first few moments to gasp down greedy lungfuls of air. Quickly his tongue flitted out to taste the air, Caliborn wincing at the taste of his blood that permeated the room and snarling at his sister’s scent. So familiar to his and yet drawing forth a frothing rage in no time at all. 

“You bitch.” He spoke slow and careful, voice hardly wavering as much as he felt like it was about to. Caliborn glared at her, he was still going to be brash and prideful. No matter how much she cut out of him he would not submit to her. “I’m going to fucking kill you. You stupid fucking cunt.” 

“Tsk. Still have your bad attitude I see.” She said, shaking her head as she pet his skull, digging in her claws when he tried to pull away. “You know being a prick is what got you into this mess in the first place. You could at least keep your mouth shut for me.”

“Fuck you. You cut my fucking nails off and expect me to be all pleasant for you?!” He shouted, snapping his teeth at her before she responded by punching him right in between his eyes. Caliborn yelped feeling his eyes rattle in their sockets. His head ached again, the other cherub stepping away from him with an annoyed huff.

“If you keep acting like a brat this is going to go much worse.” She scolded him and reached down to the second level of the metal tray she had brought, dragging out a long chain with a thin steel hook resting on the end of it and a clip on the other. Caliborn tilted his head back as much as he could without cutting off his air supply as Calliope knelt down behind his head. She clipped the chain to the retractable mechanism secured to the bottom of the table, standing up and clearing her throat. “Open your mouth wide please.”

“Eat shit and die you ugly whore.” He spat at her, keeping his teeth shut tightly once he got out that last insult. Calliope sighed, fetching a thin scalpel from the tray to not threaten him with but rather.. Persuade him. The knife pressed to the crease of his eye, threatening to press in and Caliborn turning his head away as much as he could yet she just followed his movement.

“Open your mouth or I’m going to cut open your eye.” She spoke so plain and simple, like there was not a single thing wrong with what she just said. Yet it had Caliborn going stock still, turning his eyes away from the scalpel for fear of slicing open his pupil. He slowly opened his mouth to speak, his breathing picking up pace as a new trickle of panic ran through him.

“What are you going to do with my mouth?” He asked quietly, Calliope pulling the blade away with a smile. She picked up the chain again, the boy wincing at the rattle of the metal. 

“Just hold it open and remove a few teeth. I’ll sand down the outer row but inside it’s going to be easier to just remove them.” She smiled at him, even as he shook his head violently. He was not going to let her yank out his teeth, he resolved to have some way of still being threatening once this was all over!

“Bitch you are not ripping out my fucking teeth too. Do you want me to starve to death? I thought this was to trim my attitude not my waistline.” He snarled at her and only slightly flinched away as she rose her hand. Instead of striking him she pet along his skull, a light laugh in her throat as she ran her thumb along the ridge running down the center of his skull.

“Oh Cal. You’re so funny. Ha. But you know we still have to trim both your bark and your bite. Can’t have you making a nuisance of yourself once you’re put back into society. But..” Calliope’s voice was pleasant and cheerful, keeping up her positive attitude as she leaned down to get closer to her brother’s face. “I’ll let you pick what goes first? Your teeth or your tongue? If you’re good I’ll let you keep one or the other.”

“Get the FUCK AWAY from me!” He screamed out, thrashing again in his bonds and turning to snap his teeth shut inches away from her face. Calliope reeled back quickly, clutching her face where she felt the air graze her cheek. She snarled and reached down to grab him by the throat, squeezing in a way that crushed his windpipe shut with a wheeze. He couldn’t help but try to gasp for air and let his mouth fall open to try and pull any air into his lungs. Calliope took advantage of his gaping to slip the hook into his mouth and Caliborn’s jaws snapped shut instinctively around it. He groaned as he felt the point scrape along the roof of his mouth with a sound that reverberated through his skull. He could taste the blood already. Calliope slid the hook around until it dipped into the pocket of his Jacobson's organ, the small notch on the roof of his mouth soon being ripped open as the unforgiving metal slid inside. The pain shot up along his nose and buzzed behind his eyes, Caliborn falling limp at the nauseating agony. It was too much to bear, his struggles died down for the hope of sparing himself anymore pain.

Calliope let out a breath at the effort it had taken to restrain him and turned to reach underneath the table and feel around for the dial to turn on the retraction system for the chain. Her fingers grazed along it and she gripped at the dial, turning it twice to have the chain suddenly pull back,eventually yanking Caliborn’s head back with it by the roof of his mouth. His head was pulled back at a sharp angle, shutting his lower jaw around the chain as he felt it become taut and the pressure placed upon the sensitive flesh the hook was currently sunk into grew too much to bear. He gagged, stomach and throat lurching with the uncontrollable urge to vomit just from the sheer stress of this encounter. And it was no surprised that as Calliope undid the strap around his throat that thick half digested chunks of beef came gushing back up out of his mouth.

The bile poured out the sides of his mouth, Caliborn thrashing and sputtering to get the puke out of his maw with his head held back in position. He was going to choke. He was going to choke and die on his own fucking vomit. Somehow he could not recall how he had ever imagined crying out of pain to be humiliating, not when fates like this awaited him. He spat and coughed, puke and blood drooling out his mouth as he cleared the vile substance out of his airways enough to gasp for breath. Caliborn swallowed back down what he could, just getting the excess out of the way of sliding back down his airways. The cherub shook, revulsion sweeping over him as he felt the remnants of what should have been his last meal sliding down his neck to pool on the towel under him. 

Calliope crinkled her nose in disgust and slid the soiled towel out from under him, using the clean corner to wipe up his bile without fear of being bitten. The chain prevented him from moving anything except his lower jaw, which unless he could turn his head was useless. His head thumped down onto the metal of the table, jarring forth a groan of pain. She trotted over to the counter, dumping the towel in a wastebasket as she was not planning on even attempting to get the stains out from any of these once she was done. She pulled a fresh one from the cabinet, carrying it under her arm as she walked back to dig in the tool box at the base of the table. Now she pulled out a set of pliers that glinted dangerously in the light, you could still see the remnants of the price sticker stuck to the handle. She had really splurged on this event.

She made a stop at the tray of medical supplies, picking up a large thick metal ring that was hinged on one side and clasped together on the other. With a twist of her hand the ring unclasped on the one end, swinging open. Calliope approached Caliborn and smiled at him, his dilated gaze sliding up to meet her own. She smiled at him, stroking along his chest with a coo. “I’ll ask again. Teeth or tongue?”

Caliborn broke, choking on a sob and keeping his mouth as closed around the heavy metal hook as it could be, his teeth already creaking around the intrusion. He felt his tongue brush the metal, deprived of the natural urge to slide into the notch it now occupied and instead sliding wetly along the hook as he spoke. “T-Teeth..” He whimpered out, blood and saliva still oozing out from his maw to freely slick the cool metal under him.

 “Teeth it is then. Good boy. You’re getting it.” She smiled at him, taking the towel out from under her arm and sliding it under his head to soak up the current and coming torrent of blood and saliva. Calliope touched along his lower jaw, pushing up as much as she could to keep his mouth pinned shut. Cherubim might be able to bite with all the force of a croc but like said reptile they hardly had any power to open up those powerful jaws. She slid her thumb along his lower ‘lip’, before she dipped down, jabbing her nail under his chin and up into the cavity of his mouth. Calliope twisted her thumb, widening the wound as blood poured down her hand, the flood only increasing as she pulled back and rammed her index and middle fingers up the hole to widen it. Once she felt it was sufficient enough she pulled her hand away and shoved one end of the ring up into the wound,sliding up easily until it smacked into the hook with a whine of pain from Caliborn. His mouth was slowly forced to widen as more ring was fed up into his mouth, eventually curving out past his teeth were Calliope went and clasped the two ends together, making it a perfect circle around his lower jaw that held his teeth a good 4 inches apart. He gurgled and had to let his jaw muscles go slack, debating unhinging his jaw before he just figured straining against the ring would give her less room to work with in his mouth. One small rebellion.

Now that his mouth was held open it was easy for Calliope to slide a finger into that bloody, black fleshed maw and graze along the roof of his mouth. The secondary row of teeth inside of the primary would be the first to go, Calliope picking up the pliers in her other hand and sliding them in his mouth alongside her finger. She guided them to the tooth closest to the front of his mouth, just behind where the hook had him caught and closed it around the tooth. With an exhale she twisted the pliers to the side and with a sound akin to biting into an apple the tooth twisted and was torn free of it’s socket. Caliborn jolted in pain, a gurgled cry leaving him. He had anticipated the pain of losing another tooth but with the already overwhelming pain in his mouth it was a new jolt of pain that he could not hide his reaction to.

Calliope pulled the tooth out and dropped in onto the towel beside his head, reaching back into his mouth to grasp another tooth and pull it free from his mouth. She went about removing all the teeth embedded in the roof of his mouth, 12 in total that all ended up neatly piled next to his head. Calliope pulled the blood coated pliers from his mouth, setting them aside on the table as she scooped up the teeth and poured them into the tray that held his claws.

Caliborn spat blood out of his mouth, the crimson liquid gushing out in waves periodically as blood poured into his mouth as fast as he could get it out. He pondered idly if his decision had been the right one. If enduring what could soon be over 30 different sources of agony would be any better than sacrificing his tongue. The thought was quickly dashed from his thoughts, he would not give up his tongue. His very ability to speak and jeer. His voice for screaming threats and vengeance against those that allowed him into this very situation. The pen is mightier than the sword after all. Even if said sword was your claws and teeth, the very hallmarks of what made you a predator. Caliborn reminded himself not to focus on that right now. He could get more prosthetics or something. Positive thoughts!

“You’re doing very good Cal. You’ve quieted right down! I’m proud of you.” Calliope spoke soft utterances of praise to him. Praise that hardly offered any comfort in his current bloodied and beaten state. He moaned out wetly, tongue lolling out of his mouth before sliding back in the brush over the hook. Calliope plucked up her next item of choice from the tray. A small metal file. The item was one used for smoothing down metal and plastic accessories and parts but she felt it would work equally well against his teeth. The large fangs that jutted out of his mouth in such a downright ugly fashion. She turned back to Caliborn, the file slipping into his mouth, the file pressed against every tooth behind his right canine. Calliope steadied herself with a hand on his forehead and with little ceremony began to saw back and forth, the jagged metal grinding against his teeth.

Caliborn could only let out a low whine of pain as the sharp ends of his teeth were ground down till they were smoothed over, the cool air of the room a shocking pain against his now exposed roots. The cherub could only moan low and pained, Calliope lowered the file and started the process on the teeth lining the back of his lower jaw, filing his teeth down to the root as well. Bits of tooth flaked off into his mouth and tumbling down onto the table, Caliborn grimacing and resolving to accept the pain without much struggle. He felt weak, he didn’t know if it was the blood loss or the pain that was pressing down on his psyche, but his body longed for rest. For a break in the pain and the torture. The teeth lining the front of his teeth were filed down one by one, even his gold fang got scraped down to a rounded tip. As she moved onto his last remaining tooth, the left canine, and began to saw down that largest tooth he felt himself fading from consciousness, blood bubbling in the back of his throat.

Caliborn let his eyes fall shut and the file finished its scraping along his tooth, it pulled away and time seemed to stretch on. It felt like almost a full minute before there was an icy splash from above, the cherub kicked and jolted back to a fully aware state as the bucket full of ice water finished dumping atop of his body. Some droplets splashed into his mouth which prompted him to start coughing and clearing his throat of various liquids, most of the icy water poured down over his stomach. The towels below his were soon soaked with the ice water, squishing and wet beneath him while what water could not be soaked up poured freely onto the floor below. He wheezed in surprise, his sister tsking at him as she set the empty bucket down on the floor.

“I really expected better of you Caliborn. We’re almost done and you’re liable to let yourself choke!” Calliope scolded him, reaching under the table to turn the dial that held the chain keeping his head held back, giving it some slack. He tilted his head back towards his chest, jaw still lolled open with the hook still embedded in his mouth. Slowly Calliope slid the hook out to his ruined mouth, blood sticking to the hook in thin bloody strands as it was pulled out and set onto the table his mouth was still held open by the ring holding his mouth agape. His tongue slipped out to taste the air, following the natural curve to peak into the gaping orifice that was the front portion of his palate. He gagged further at the small intrusion into the raw wound, pulling his tongue back into it’s luckily undamaged sheathe at the floor of his mouth.

Calliope turned to the ring still holding his mouth open, unclasping the one side to have it swing open and slowly start to slide from his mouth. She pulled it down out of the wound the way it had came, Caliborn closing his mouth as soon as he could, a strained whimper leaving him as his skinned teeth ground against each other. He hadn’t recalled his mouth begin able to close so far. How much of his teeth had she taken off? Slowly his tongue peeked out to feel over the modified inner workings of his mouth. He winced at every brush against the bloody and exposed meat. Caliborn didn’t have time to wonder as Calliope cleared the table of her various tools and instruments, until nothing was left but wet towels and a shivering cherub.

“Only a few things left to fix. Emphasis on the fixing.” She teased him, a joke that was lost on him as she turned to his belly. Her claws ran over the scaley expanse of skin, feeling his quickening breaths and the soft squish of his still present yolk fat. Calliope pulled the tray closer to her and plucked up a long and thin knife.

“W-what-” Caliborn started, eyeing the knife with far more fear that he had any other instrument he had mustered this evening. She leaned down to his side and found a chink in the scales pressing the knife in between them, slicing into his side with the effort of a hot knife through butter. Caliborn seized up, pulling away from the pain as much as he could and earning a tut of warning from his sister as she produced a 5 inch incision along the side of his stomach.

“I wouldn’t squirm if I were you! I’d hate to cut into your intestines and have to flush you out. Lord only knows what you’ve been eating.” She rolled her eyes, pressing a tissue to the cut as it leaked blood down onto the wet towels below him, further soaking into the white fabric. Caliborn whined, sucking in a breath through his teeth which only earned another gasp of pain as the cold air chilled the innards of his teeth. With Caliborn distracted once again by his mutilated mouth Calliope slipped the knife into the middle of the cut, cutting down towards his back. She made a T shaped incision in his side, setting the knife down on the table as she turned and quickly picked up a curved knife. Calliope slipped the knife into the cut, cuting a few more times to slice through the muscle layer completely. Once she had a suitable entrance into his abdominal cavity she turned the knife, cutting the muscle away from where it was fixated with strings of connective tissue.

Caliborn was confused. He didn’t know why this new torture was being thrust upon him. The claws and teeth he could understand. This had him just feeling for answers, trying to think of what organ could be placed in his side. His kidney? His liver? What else could she be cutting out of him?!  He felt her peel the first free corner of flesh from his body, fetching a needle from the tray and pinning it down in place against his side before going to the other and doing the same, giving her a nice triangle window into him body. The red guts pulsed and quivered, Calliope sliding her hand in to pull apart the tubes of intestine, pushing them further into the space of his stomach as Caliborn moaned from the unnatural pain, feeling her move and pull on his organs with little care for his suffering. She felt around once she had moved his guts around enough to slip her hand underneath them, feeling along the stiff muscles down against his back. Tracing along the side of his abdominal wall until her fingers brushed his kidney, shifting her focus to just above that organ and closing her claws around a similarly shaped organ. It was not as anchored as his kidney, soft and underdeveloped as he gave it a squeeze. The claw of her thumb sunk into the soft surface, drawing a high squeal of pain from Caliborn as his body seized back up. A fresh wave of bile surged up from his stomach, his head turning to let the puke splatter onto the table next to his head. Calliope only noted that she could feel his muscles of his stomach contracting around her hand and she pulled back on the organ. It came out slowly, Calliope bringing it to the edge of the wound and using the curved knife to slice away the connective tendons and blood vessels. She grabbed behind on the tube leading out from the organ, pulling hard to pop the organ out into the open. Caliborn glanced down, watching as the round, lightly colored organ dangled down out of the wound. He fought the urge to vomit as he gave her a look that showed his lack of understanding. 

Calliope smiled at him, always happy to teach as he reached back and pulled another needle from the tray, already threaded with this biodissolvable string. Slowly she pierced through the tube leading off of the organ, stitching it shut to prevent any mishaps resulting from this leading outside of his body. She did not want to risk infection. “This.” She explained, finishing tying off the thread as  he got a pair of small scissors to cut the string before cutting through the tube itself. The organ landed on the towel with a wet thud, Calliope grabbing a fresh needle to stitch up the open gaping wound, his intestines slowly sliding back into place. “This is an ovotestis. It’s the organ that is mainly responsible for the production of the sex hormones. And I think it is quite obvious that you have far too much testosterone running through you.”

The cherub felt his blood turn to ice in his veins, watching as half of his reproductive tract was dropped into the tray alongside the rest of him. Waiting to be thrown out like trash. If there was anything left in his stomach he would have puked again, shaking with a mix of horror, disgust, absolute revulsion with just a touch of despair, but most of all, he shook with rage. With loathing for his sister, for everyone that felt they were entitled to condemn him to this horrid fate. Everyone that has conspired in stripping him of his dignity. Caliborn’s thoughts were a sea of frothing rage, hardly stirring as the second ovotestis was being cut from his side. “F-fuck you.” His breath came out in a quiet wheeze, Calliope not looking up from where she was pulling the soft squishy oval out of him.

“Fuck you you fucking cunt!” He snapped at her, not caring of the pain that flashed through his mouth as he screamed. His voice bounced off of the walls of the room, echoing and certainly earning Calliope’s attention. She snarled, dropping her work and leaving the organ dangling out of his side. In an instant her hand was on his throat, shoving his head back down against the table. Reflexively his tongue slid out to catch her scent, tasting his blood on her hands.

“Shut up you daft bastard! Are you really too fucking stupid to keep your mouth shut?!” She screamed at him and released his throat to punch him under the jaw fast enough that he didn’t have time to get the last few inches of his tongue back in his mouth, crushed between his raw teeth. They were filed enough to just stop him from biting the organ clean off but the action drew her attention to the strip of black muscle she now had pinned. Calliope held his mouth shut as she brought the knife to his mouth. Caliborn screamed at her behind his clenched teeth, a cry of anguish leaving him as she began to slice through his tongue just a few inches above the fork. The muscle twitched and spasmed for a few more moments before she had cut through the nerves and the tip of his tongue began to peel away.

In no time at all the tongue was severed and Calliope let him go, picking up the strip of slimy muscle with a look of interest. Caliborn could only choke back another sob of pain as a fresh round of tears poured down his face. Her own tongue peaked out, teasing the forks along the still twitching ones of her brother and gathering the taste with a hum of approval. “You taste like cherries Cal. Try it.”

Caliborn had just spat out another mouthful of the blood flooding his senses when he felt his severed tongue forced back into his mouth. Her hand clamped down around his mouth, holding it shut as he struggled. “You can open your mouth when you swallow.” She threatened, Caliborn whimpering and shaking his head. He could feel the slowly dying flesh of his tongue tumbling around inside the pool of blood that was his mouth, soft and lukewarm. She moved her other hand to cover his nose and he knew that he had no other choice but to swallow. If he wanted to breathe. Caliborn shut his eyes and gulped down the blood in his mouth, the feeling of his tongue sliding back down his throat and down to his stomach was one that he was sure was going to follow him forever. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he urged himself to vomit, but his stomach was disgustingly still as Calliope let him go. He spat and gagged, turning his head to the side to rid the last of the gore from his mouth with a whimper.

Calliope seemed satisfied with his compliance and punishment, reaching out to stroke lightly along his cheekbone. “There we are. See how much easier this goes when you listen? We’ve just a few more things to fix and you’ll be right as rain.” She returned to his side, picking up the last dangling ovotestis hanging out from the wound and setting the knife aside in favor of another threaded needle. Calliope mimicked the stitching she had performed on his opposite side, snipping off the organ and letting it plop onto the towel below with a wet splat. She was proud of her work, it shouldn’t be too long now until he started to lose his hyper aggression. The lime blood was proud to say that he was going to be her finest work of art just yet. Like a fine forest green marble statue it was in there, she just needed to chisel away all the imperfections to reveal a much better creation. She rubbed the stitching on his side, sliding her hand up to his belly and then down between his legs. She knew how uncomfortable he was sexually so she had been considerate enough to leave this for last, rubbing the outside of his vent with the pad of her thumb.

“P-please.” Caliborn whimpered and her attention was grabbed once more, she glanced up at him and was impressed that he was still able to talk at all with his tongue in such a mutilated state. Well, what’s a few inches off a foot? Most of all she was pleasantly surprised to find him finally begging, seems she had found his soft spot after all. She traced along the slit with a claw, Caliborn seeming to gain a fraction of his confidence back as he tensed under her. “Don't.”

The rebellion was unwelcome and she frowned once more at him, drawing her hand back as she pondered how she would correct him. Well.. He had seemed to be most affected by swallowing his tongue. Perhaps consuming himself was a more psychological destroyer than a physical one. Maybe a few more force feedings would be enough to break his spirit. At a less damaging cost too! All these thoughts raced through Calliope’s head as her fingers drifted back to the freshly removed organ from his side. 

Before she could really ponder the ethics of it she took up the long thin knife and sliced into the gonad, cutting through the thick tissue surrounding it and letting a slice of it flop over. The organ was filled with a mish mash of stringy tubules and immature egg cells, a clear fluid leaking out more than any of the blood that she had expected. Calliope picked up the sliver of organ meat, reaching up to hook her finger up into the wound under Caliborn’s jaw and pull his mouth open. She stuffed the slice of meat into his mouth, shutting it for him as a look of absolute revulsion came upon his face. Caliborn dry heaved, out of chunks to blow and Calliope shutting his mouth for him. “Swallow.”

Tears rolled down his jutted cheekbones and his chest heaved with a shuddering sob. He hadn’t thought he had been bad enough to deserve this torment. The morsel in his mouth was tough and sweet, the thick, viscous fluid leaking out into his mouth having the tang of cherry candy to it. Caliborn gave in. He wanted it out of his mouth and he wanted this over with. There was only one way he was going to get what he wanted. With a disgusted shiver he buckled down and swallowed the meat in his mouth, it stuck to the back of his throat but slowly and surely made it’s way down to his stomach. Calliope released his mouth and he sobbed openly, shutting his eyes to avoid looking at her or himself. He never wanted to see another sliver of forest green for as long as he lived. 

Now satisfied that she was not going to be met with any further resistance from her brother Calliope returned her attention between his legs, climbing up on the table to keep herself comfortable as she got back to rubbing. She had practice on herself plenty so this portion was easy, helping his body wake up to the stimulus despite the horrific condition he found himself in. There was still a normal amount of hormones coursing through him so eversion was really no issue, Calliope cooing a little as the two fleshy organs slid out from their sheathed position inside of him. She massaged one between her index finger and thumb, smirking at the little sigh that left Caliborn’s throat. In some ways she was a little proud to be the first and last one to get to touch him like this and yet for the most part she was reminded of what she had to do. So she simply worked to get him fully erect.

She stopped as the first glob of pre dribbled out of him, wiping her hand off on his thigh with a little groan of disgust. Boy’s were so gross. Calliope got off of the table and trotted back to her metal tray, much to the disdain of her brother whose hips canted up of their own volition. She rolled the tray to give her easier access, climbing back up on the table and fetching the elastrator once more. Caliborn evened his breathing as she slipped a new band onto it, sliding it down over one hemepenis and rolling it off to clamp down near the base. He whimpered at the feeling, keeping his mouth shut as a few more hot tears slid down his cheeks. All he tried to focus on was why did God hate him so much.

He was soon very rudely pulled out of that thought process by the feeling of Calliope slicing the knife into the base of his hemepenis and a new wail of agony was forced from him. The slick sensitive tissue parted like butter underneath the knife, allowing her to peer inside the spongy flesh of the interior as she pulled back to keep the flesh firm for cutting into. Blood leaked out copiously from what had just been in that little 2 inches of meat, the organ slowly softening in her grasp until she pulled it fully away from his pelvis and it was nearly back to a flaccid state in her hand.

“Well that came off easier than expected!” She turned and discarded of the length with the rest of his amputated body parts, picking up the second to last threaded needle she had prepared prior to this event. Caliborn hiccuped and shook, his whole body convulsing from the new and worst trauma yet. Worst in his mind at least. Her fingers were back on the leaking stump, pinching it shut and stabbing through with the needle to start to sew the wound shut. “I apologize for not being able to cauterize these as well but I did not want to damage any more of this soft tissue than I have to.”

That offered slim comforts to the shaking cherub, keeping his head turned away to just try and control his breathing as the wound was slowly pulled shut and tightened. She ran her fingers over what was left of his copulatory organ, having left him a good centimeter of length to work with when he was fully everted. Though now he was starting to retract from the pain. Calliope used her knife to cut the band around the base and string connected to her needle, setting said needle aside. She grabbed his half hard remaining length and pulled him out forcefully, holding him tightly with one hand while she grabbed the elastrator again. With a bit more effort she placed the last band around the stretched base and readied her knife, she was able to cut though this less rigidly hard hemepenis in a few deep strokes. Caliborn blubbered and cried, feeling the organ sliced free of his body and dumped into the tray with an overwhelming sense of finality.

Caliborn stopped his struggling, slumping against the table with a shallow exhale of breath. His red and swollen eyes slid open, gazing up at the ceiling as she stitched the last of him back shut again. He could feel his hot blood leaking down between his legs, pooling under him in a way that made him long for a shower. For the opportunity to scrub himself down and get the scent and taste of blood and bile off of himself. The thread and band were cut to allow him to slid what little length she had left him back into the internal sheath. He could swear that he could feel the empty space inside of him. Nevertheless for all the humiliation and pain he was enduring he was glad it was done. His offensive and reproductive capabilities dashed he was awaiting being sent off into the new Universe to slither into a dark corner and lick his wounds. Caliborn was already pondering revenge when Calliope finished setting her current tools away and opening the draw to get her last set. What looked like a nearly foot long tapered needle and a small hammer to drive it forward, into some unknown body part.

“I really wish I could trust you fully Cal. But given your nature this truly is the only assured way to prevent you from becoming a real threat again.” She approached his head, refastening the strap around his throat before reaching for a previously tucked away and unused strap for the top of his head, sliding it out of it’s notch in the table until Caliborn shook his head, making her draw back a bit with a questioning look.

“Wh-what.. What are you going to do?” He asked quietly, Calliope grabbing hold of his chin to gently turn his head to look directly at the ceiling, securing the second strap over his forehead where it pulled tight and completely immobilized his head.

“Just a simple lobotomy. Don’t fret it is not as bad as you would think.” Not that he would be doing much thinking very soon. “A bit of a loss of motor controls, some memory loss maybe. But overall you will be much happier, humans used to do this procedure by the thousands back before Jane or Jake’s time!” She smiled at him and Caliborn viewed the needle once more, taking in all of the delicate curves and the sharp point. With Calliope’s precision it would be quick, it would be another obstacle to overcome in the long run but.. All he could do was hope that he survived this most intimate of destructions. His eyes flitted up to Calliope’s, full of exhaustion and pain but still shining with a glossy sheen that betrayed the last sliver of his will burning like a candle in a hurricane.

“Just make it quick.” The words left his mouth in an unintentional hushed whisper, giving up his fight against the restraints to let what would happen happen. She smiled at him and brushed her fingers against the circle of his cheek, a contrastingly tender gesture that had Caliborn’s head tilting into her touch. He savoured the moment, imagining what it could have been, what it should have been, _who_ it should have been. While he wished he could stay in that moment for an eternity the moment had to end and Calliope readied herself to make that last ending modification.

She leaned in to speak softly to him, Caliborn keeping his eye contact with her as a last chance of resolve. Calliope straightened back up and gave him a soft smile at that last glimmer of defiance in his eyes, soon being blocked from her view as she moved the needle in front of his left eye, tilted upwards. The hammer came down to knock the rod of metal forward a good five inches, a trickle of blood running down his face being the last thing Caliborn could remember feeling. And as the pick was swirled through his grey matter his sister’s words came to him as his last fleeting conscious thought.

“Now just take a deep breath and I promise that you won’t miss what you used to be.”

And he didn’t.


End file.
